headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/J
James Jim Joe John Judy}} J. Edward Bromberg J. Edward Bromberg was a Hungarian film actor born on Christmas Day, 1903 in Temesvár, Austria-Hungary. He played Karl Heiser in Invisible Agent. He played Amiot in Phantom of the Opera (1943). He played Professor Lazlo in Son of Dracula. Bromberg passed away in London, England on December 6th, 1951 at the age of 47 from a heart attack. Jack Jack Kenney Jack North (III) Jack North is a film actor. He played the role of eleven-year-old Simon McNeal in the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was based on two framing stories from the Books of Blood series by author Clive Barker. This was Jack's first film work and his first work in the horror genre. Jacqueline Stewart Jacqueline Stewart played the role of a female camp counselor in the 2003 horror film, Freddy vs. Jason. James James Cromwell James Cromwell played Nazi mad scientist Arthur Arden on American Horror Story: Asylum. James Douglas James Hall James Hall is an American television actor. He was the first actor to play the role of Willie Loomis in episodes of the original 1960s daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Hall appeared in five episodes of the series in 1967 before the character was re-cast with actor John Karlen. James Harvley Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. James Purefoy James Purefoy is a British film and television actor. He was born in Taunton, Somerset, England on June 3rd, 1964. In the horror genre, James is best known for his portrayal of Spence Parks in the 2002 film adaptation of the popular video game Resident Evil. Jamie Mayo Jamie Mayo played the role of a dead girl on tree in a dream sequence seen in the beginning of the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Jana Lund Janina Faye Played little Tania in Horror of Dracula in 1958 by Hammer Film Productions. James Michael Keats James Michael Keats is a television actor. He played the role of a walker on the "After" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Jarod Thompson Jarod Thompson played Officer Tanaka on episodes from season five of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Jeremy Ambler Jeremy Ambler played the role of a walker on the "Beside the Dying Fire" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Jenna Dewan Tatum Played Teresa Morriosn on American Horror Story: Asylum. Jesse Hutch Jesse Hutch played the role of Trey Cooper in the 2003 horror film, Freddy vs. Jason. Jewel Wilson Jewel Wilson posed for the photograph of a character named Josephine Greene, whose image appeared in episodes of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. The actress herself never made an actual appearance on the series and was seen in a photograph only. Jim Jim Johnston Jimmy Cooper Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Joan Standing Played the role of Nurse Briggs in the original Dracula. Joe Joe Egender Played Billy on American Horror Story: Asylum. Joe Ploski Joe Stevens Joe Stevens is an American actor. He played the role of W.E. in the 1994 slasher film, Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. Joel Rogers Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Joëlle Antonissen Joëlle Antonissen is a Canadian film actress born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada on February 9th, 1993. She played the role of a little girl in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason. John John Barrymore John Cromwell John Cromwell is the son of actor James Cromwell. He played a younger version of his father's character, Arthur Arden, in flashback scenes from American Horror Story: Asylum. John Dennis John Dixon Played an orderly on American Horror Story: Asylum. John Forbes-Robertson Played Dracula in Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires for Hammer Film Productions. John Gavin John Gavin is an American film actor born in Los Angeles, California on April 8th, 1931. He played the role of business owner Sam Loomis in the original Psycho. John Harrison John Harrison is a film actor. He played the role of Sean in the 1994 slasher film, Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. John Henry Faulk John Henry Faulk was an American film actor. He was born in Austin, Texas on August 21st, 1923 and died in Austin on April 9th, 1990 at the age of 76. John Henry Faulk played the role of the storyteller in the 1974 horror film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. John Huston John Huston was an American film actor, director and screenwriter. He was born in Nevada, Missouri on August 5th, 1906 and died in Middletown, Rhode Island on August 28th, 1987 at the age of 81. Considered a veritable titan of the film industry, Huston appeared in some fifty films, many of which are considered classics, including The Maltese Falcon in 1941, The Treasure of Sierra Madre in 1948, The African Queen in 1951 and The Man Who Would Be King in 1975 (the first three of which all starred Humphrey Bogart). During the early 1930s, John Huston was a staff writer for Universal Pictures. In the horror genre, John Huston wrote Edward Van Sloan's opening narration for the 1931 film Frankenstein. In 1932, he wrote some of the original dialogue for Universal's adaptation of Murders in the Rue Morgue, but a large measure of this was re-written for the final cut of the film. John Huston was the father of The Addams Family star Angelica Huston and 30 Days of Night baddie Danny Huston. He was the great-uncle of Jack Huston. John Litel John Litel was an American film actor born in Albany, Wisconsin on December 30th, 1892. He played Doctor Francis Flegg in The Return of Doctor X. He played John Gardiner in Invisible Agent. John Litel passed away in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California on February 3rd, 1972 at the age of 79. John Malkovich John Mossman Played a hearse driver in Horror of Dracula in 1958 by Hammer Film Productions. John Van Eyssen John Van Eyssen was a South African film actor born in Fauresmith on March 19th, 1922. He played the role of Jonathan Harker in Hammer Film Productions' 1958 adaptation of Dracula. Jon Abrahams Jon Kent Ethridge Jon Kent Ethridge is an American film and television actor. He was born in Detroit, Michigan on January 27th, 1993. Jon played the role of young Blade in the "Sacrifice" episode of Blade: The Series. Jon Stewart Jordan Woods-Robinson Jordan Woods-Robinson is an American film and television actor. In the horror genre, he is best known for playing the role of Eric on AMC's The Walking Dead. Joseph May Played Mariano Rodriguez in Resident Evil. Josh McDermitt Josh McDermitt is a television actor. He played the role of Doctor Eugene Porter on AMC's The Walking Dead. Juan Carlos Gregg Judy Judy Lang Judith Hylah "Judy" Lang is an American film and television actress. She was born in Los Angeles, California on September 14th, 1940. Her brief decade-long career spanned from 1960 to 1970 wherein she appeared in four films and nine television programs. Her final two film projects, both of the horror genre was , where she played a character named Trish and Count Yorga, Vampire, where she played hippie-turned vampire, Erica Landers. Julia Hagen Julia Hagen played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Julia Roberts Juliana Harkavy Juliana Harkavy is a television actress from New York City. She played a character named Alisha in two episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead in 2013 and she played a woman named Sarah in the "Blessed are the Damned" episode of Constantine. Julie Conners Julie Conners is an American film actress. She played a young woman named Cleo in the 1970 film Count Yorga, Vampire. In 1971 she played a woman named Clare in Night of the Witches. In this film she was credited as Elizabeth Monica.